A Tasty Halloween Treat
by Azkadellio
Summary: Second Halloween one-shot. Jade West is more than she appears. To anyone on the street, she's just a beautiful woman who most know little about. To those who know her, the small handful, she's a seductress who can get any woman she wants without trying. While at a Halloween Party for a girl she 'met' that day, she meets her sister. Possible Jori at the end. M for smut and language.


**I know I already did a Halloween based one-shot, but this idea came to me while reading StakeTheHeart's** _ **'The Horror Of Our Love'**_ **. This isn't as dark or bloody as the first chapter of that fic,or at all really, which is what I was ready when I thought of this, but credit for influence goes to them.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this VampireJade smut one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or its characters.**

 **No POV**

"Oh, fuck!" A busty girl with medium length light brunette hair with blonde highlights calls out, her back arching off the Queen size bed as her hands go to grip the head between her thighs, her eyes closing as she climaxes, her D-cup breasts jiggling as her body jerks, her nude form shivering from the air conditioner and what she's feeling. "Shit, you're amazing at that." She says as her climax calms down, her back resting on the comfortable sheet.

"Years of practice." A pale woman with a larger bust than the tanned woman below her says, her black hair resting in waves around her face. "Not a bad taste. What'd you say your name was again?" She asks, licking her lips, moaning at the taste of the woman's essence.

"Katrina Vega. My friends and family call me Trina." The woman, Trina, says as she massages her breasts, moaning in the aftermath of her orgasm.

"I think I can get used to you, Trina." The pale woman says, standing up. "What were you saying about a Halloween party?" She asks, straddling Trina's hips and massaging the tanned brunette's breasts for her, moving Trina's hands to her own pale white Double Ds.

"I'm throwing a Halloween party at my place tonight since my parents are out of town." Trina moans as the pale woman plays with her breasts and grinds on her. "Tonight when night falls. You should come." She says, yet to open her eyes.

"Oh, I'll be cumming alright." The pale woman says as she grinds and fondles the tanned woman below her. "The question is, who all will be cumming with me?" She asks, an amused chuckle leaving her lips when she climbs off of Trina and Trina groans in frustration. "Get dressed. Don't you have to pick up your sister or whatever?" She asks, making no move to get dressed herself.

"Huh?" Trina asks, finally opening her eyes. "Oh, shit. Yeah. Thanks, I completely forgot." She says, getting off the bed and grabbing her jeans and dark grey tank top, making to move to even look for her matching bra and panties set from Victoria's Secret, a white lacy pair. "What will you be dressed as?" She asks, throwing on her jeans and shirt before looking for her shoes and purse.

"it's a surprise." The pale woman says with a smirk, watching as Trina's breasts bounce in her shirt, the material tight enough to show them off. "Wouldn't want to ruin it, would we?" She asks, sitting on her bed and spreading her legs, teasing Trina by slowly running her right index finger up and down her slit.

"Oh, that's hot." Trina says, stopping her search for her purse to watch the woman before her.

"Hurry it before you're late for your sister. I'll be at yours later." The pale woman says, removing her hand and closing her legs.

"Okay." Trina squeaks out, clearing her throat before finding her purse. "Hey wait. You don't even know where I live, and I don't know your name." She says a minute later as she leaves the pale woman's mansion of a house, the pale woman following her, no clothing covering her nude form.

"I saw it on your driver's license, and you don't need to know my name. Not yet at least." The pale woman says, lying on the first part.

"Okay. Be there early and maybe we can have a little fun?" Trina suggest with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'll think about it." The pale woman says, licking her lips.

A few minutes later, after Trina pulls away, the pale woman makes her way to her basement door. Opening it, she takes a deep breath, holding it for a moment before exhaling. "Hmm, smells delicious down there." She says, walking down.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, she sees a girl around her age, lightly tanned skin, and blood red hair standing nude before a nerdy looking guy with an afro, both of them equally nude. "Catarina, did you really have to bring him into my dungeon for this? You have your own, do you not?" The pale woman asks, walking over to the two.

"My place was too far away, and I couldn't wait." The redhead, Catarina, says after pulling away from the nerdy looking guy. "And you know how I get when I'm hungry." She says, kneeling before the guy and taking his erection, a good seven inches Jade reckons, into her mouth.

"Oh, I know. I am the one who turned you, remember?" The pale woman says, looking into the guy's eyes. "You put him in a trance? Why? It's so much better when they know what's going on." She says, turning around and heading to the back of the dungeon to grab a black leather corset that pushes her breasts up, a black leather skirt that barely covers her mound, black leather heeled boots that go up to her knees, a black diamond necklace that stops at the cleft of her breasts, and a hooded cape.

"Because he kept freaking out. And he's a virgin, so trancing him keeps him from cumming too early." Catarina says, removing her mouth for a moment before going back.

"When you're done, bring him to the house I showed you last night while hunting. The resident there is throwing a party, and I'm inviting you." The pale woman says, getting dressed, not bothering with undergarments since she knows they'll only get in the way.

"Got it Jadelyn." Catarina says, pulling away momentarily again.

"And where clothes. We don't need anyone trying to rape you. I don't have the strength to erase anyone's memories because we kill anyone who tries." The pale woman, Jadelyn, says as she climbs back up the stairs. "I'll be too busy getting my strength back anyway." She adds with a small smirk as she leaves the dungeon.

 **Jadelyn POV**

I guess I should explain some things, since I bet most of you have no idea what's going on.

Catarina and I are vampires. The movies, shows, books, whatever got it completely wrong. We don't drink blood to survive. But we do require bodily fluids from living humans. What is it we need, if not blood, you may ask? Heh, well, that's when it gets fun.

We need the fluid humans secret when climaxing. If I was straight or bi, I'd require a guy from time to time for his semen. But, I'm purely a lesbian, so a woman's lovely cum is my preference. I love the taste of it, and getting it is fun as Hell to do.

I met Trina a few hours ago after dropping her younger sister off at college. The night before, I followed her home from her shift at a strip club. Surprisingly, she's not a dancer, but a bartender. After following her home, the other girl's smelt like alcohol, cigarettes, and sweat so I didn't bother with them, I put a plan into motion to get her. While watching her, I noticed her sister, a slightly taller woman with a smaller bust, but equally beautiful body and face in her own right. The woman, a brunette with tanned skin like her sister, caught my attention.

While talking with Trina after she dropped off her sister, she mentioned a Halloween party she was throwing, and as she talked, I started giving her quick mental ideas to fuck me. I admit, I did it because I need to feed, and she's a beautiful woman, but also to get a shot at her sister. After she 'thought up' seducing me, I took her to my place and spent the last couple of hours tasting her.

A rule of thumb for me, I pleasure them, they never pleasure me. Don't ask, it's just better that way. Trina learned that when, after I made her orgasm a few times, she tried to push me on my back to return the favor. I refused, pushing her back down and going down on her again. She dropped it after that, but I get the feeling it was mainly because I wouldn't let her move.

Anyway, a few minutes after I left my mansion, I arrive at Trina's house, the party being prepped before me my a couple of guys, maybe friends of Trina's. Yes, we vamps are faster than humans, but we don't have 'super speed', or whatever you want to call it. One thing the movies and everything did get right is that we stop again, and seemingly live forever. We only die by A) being unable to feed for too long and our bodies start to decay. B) we're beheaded or burned. Or C) we're staked in the heart by a copper stake.

Yeah, I said copper, not wood or silver. I don't know how, but something about copper weakens us and kills us if it penetrates our hearts. Stupid, but it is what it is.

After watching the two guys set up, one a tall tanned guy with shoulder length brown hair and the other a slightly shorter dark-skinned guy with black dreads, Trina's light blue 2015 Ford Mustang pulls into the driveway in front of the garage, Trina and her sister exiting a short moment later. "Ooh, someone's excited." I comment with a smirk, watching how Trina jogs inside, rushing her sister. I can smell your arousal from here." I add with a smirk when Trina runs upstairs, telling her sister and friends she'll be back in a few minutes.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, I smell and hear her climax, my senses of smell and taste higher than humans, another thing the moves got right, and she makes her way downstairs after washing her hands and redressing herself, fixing her hair.

An hour later, yes I stayed and watched like a creeper, Trina, her sister, and their friends, who I learned are named Beck (the tall one with the fluffy hair) and Andre (the slightly shorter one with dreads), enter the living area in costume. Trina is dressed like Marilyn Monroe, her sister is dressed like Anna from the Disney movie _'Frozen'_ (Catarina, for a hundred and seventy-five year old vampire, loves Disney movies and made me watch them all as they were released.), Beck was dressed as King Tut (Nice guy for a child king of Egypt, never hit on me once and actually set me up with his sister when he could and no one would notice.), and Andre was dressed as Blade when Wesley Snipes played him in the movies. To make up for the hair (Blade's is buzzed, but Andre kept his dreads), Andre put his hair in a ponytail.

"Time to join the party." I think to myself as I straighten up and walk to the front door, nodding to Catarina when I see her and her human walking up, a small smirk at Catarina dressing as Ariel from _'The Little Mermaid'_ , but more like the version from the show _'Once Upon A Time'_.

 **Tori POV**

"Why are you dressed like that?" I ask my best friend Andre as we get some last minute things for the party ready.

"Badass vampire killer who's half vampire/half human." Andre answers simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay then." I say, grabbing a bowl of chips before Andre swallows them whole. "Trina, what is your problem?" I ask, staring at my pacing sister.

"Nothing. What do you mean?" Trina asks, watching the door.

"Uh, usually you stalk Beck around like you're his shadow. Now, you're acting like he doesn't exist." Andre chimes in, shrugging his shoulders when Beck gives him a 'What the hell?' look.

"Nothing." Trina says, walking away.

"What is wrong with your sister?" Andre asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I stopped trying to figure her out." I say with a sigh, grabbing the bowl of dip as Andre steals a chip and dips it in the onion dip. "I got it." I say when there's a knock at the door.

Before I can take a step, Trina comes running, from where I have no idea, and beats me to the door. "I got it." She says, opening the door. "Hey, you made it." She says to whoever's at the door. "And you brought a couple of friends." She says slowly.

Walking up behind her, I see a pale woman, about my age, in a black outfit, a hooded cape with the hood up as well. Behind her stands a slightly shorter woman with red hair dressed as Ariel and a nerdy looking guy dressed as Prince Eric, a bit of a dazed look on his face. "Ignore my sister. I'm Tori." I say, holding out my hand as Trina stares at the pale woman in black.

"Jadelyn. You can call me Jade." The pale woman states, lightly gripping my hand. "So, Princess Anna, this is Arendale?" She asks, ignoring my sister.

"Uh, I guess?" I say, more like a question, as I shake her hand. "Come on in." I say, giving my sister a weird look as I gently push her aside to open the door.

"Thank you." Jade says as she walks by me, her right hand casually drifting up my arm. "This is my friend Catarina." She says, introducing the redhead.

"Call me Cat. And this is Robbie." The redhead, Cat, says as she walks in and hugs me. "I want to have fun with you later." She whispers in my ear.

"Down Catarina. Not yours to play with." Jade says with an odd tone, making Cat whine a bit as she releases me. "Give me a tour of the house?" She asks me, giving Cat a weird look.

"I'll do it." Trina says, surprising me, Andre, and Beck by being helpful.

"Down, Trina. Allow me to get to know your sister." Jade says, locking eyes with Trina. Usually, Trina wouldn't back down and would argue, but surprising us, again, she backs down. "Good. Now, that tour." She says, placing her right arm over my shoulder and guiding me to the stairs.

"Uh, okay." I say, staring at Trina over my shoulder. "Well, this is the hall closet, nothing interesting in there except towels and blankets. This is Trina's room, the bathroom, and my parent's room." I say as we walk down the hall.

"And this is your room." Jade says, stopping at the door to my room.

"H-how did you know that?" I ask, staring at her.

"It's the last room here, and unless you live alone or something, this is your room." Jade says, smirking when I blush and look away. "Let's check it out." She says, opening the door and walking in.

"I don't really like people in my room." I say, a force of habit because of Trina.

"Don't worry. I'm only interested in its tenant." Jade says, pushing the door closed when I walk in after her. "Question, Tori." She says, sitting on my bed and crossing her legs.

"Uh, okay." I say, staring at her as I cautiously sit beside her.

"Gay, straight, or bi?" Jade asks, shifting to face me.

"Excuse me?" I ask, surprised by her question.

"Do you like tacos, sausage, or both?" Jade asks, smirking at me.

"Why does it matter?" I ask, staring at her.

"It just does. Depending on your answer, you'll like what happens next." Jade says, licking her lips.

"Bi." I say, not knowing why I told her.

"I was hoping for lesbian, but not a bad answer." Jade says, leaning forward. Before I can ask her what she's doing, her lips are on mine, her tongue wasting no time in invading my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I ask, pushing her away, a blush on my cheeks. Can't say it wasn't a good kiss.

"Kissing you, about to make out, then give you the best night of your life." Jade answers simply, leaning forward again.

"We're not dating." I say, pushing her back.

"So, who cares? People have sex all the time with people they don't know." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders, as she takes her hooded cape off.

"I'm not like that." I say, standing up.

"Don't make me make you." Jade says darkly, standing up.

"Make you make me what?" I ask, scared from the look in her eyes and the tone in her voice.

"If I wanted to, I can make you give yourself to me." Jade says, starting to remove her boots as she stands before me. "I don't want to, so don't make me." She warns as she kicks off her boots.

"Look, if you're only here to have sex, then please leave." I say, turning around. Before I can open my door, Jade appears before me, her eyes becoming a darker shade of the icy blue they were a moment ago.

"I don't think I can do that." Jade says, her voice darker than before. "Your sister tasted amazing, but I can smell that you will taste far better." She says, undoing the strings of her top, letting it drop to her ankles, showing me her braless chest.

"What? My sister? What are you talking about?" I ask, trying to figure out what she did to my sister, shaking my head.

"I ate her pussy. And now, I want yours." Jade says, kicking off her skirt, now fully nude before me. "I didn't make her let me eat her out, I just put the thought in her head, and it grew from there. But you? Oh, I would hate to have to do that to you, Victoria." She says, grabbing me and tossing me on my bed, quickly straddling me.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know my name?" I ask, trying to struggle.

"Your sister told me. Earlier today while you were in class." Jade says, leaning forward and inhaling my scent from my neck. "Mmm, delectable." She says, licking my neck. "I want a taste." She whispers, pulling herself back.

"Please, leave me alone." I say, freaking out.

"Enough." Jade says, softly but firm, as she climbs off me. "I am many things, but I despise forcing people to do things. Trina went along with it because of a latent want. I could sense it in her, just like I can sense it in you. You'll love it, and there will be no pain. I promise you." She says, looking me in the eyes.

"Wha-what are you?" I ask, staring back at her.

"I'm a vampire. But we don't crave human blood. It's something far tastier." Jade tells me, a serious look in her eyes.

"Vampire? But they don't exist." I say, not believing her.

"We exist, and you allowed two into your home." Jade explains, surprising me by getting up and pulling her hooded robe back on, closing it to cover her body as she leans against my closet door. "I have known Catarina for over a hundred years. I turned her when I found her dying in a brothel, raped by a rich man who thought he was above the law." She tells me, crossing her arms. "I proved him wrong by ripping his head off and shoving it up his ass." She says with a dark smirk, making me flinch. "After that, she and I were inseparable. She has her own place close by, but she prefers mine."

"For what?" I ask, not knowing why my fear prevents me from shutting up and trying to get away.

"Give the random guys she meets blowjobs so she can swallow their cum." Jade says simply, shrugging her shoulders. "It's what we need. I'm a lesbian, so I require pussy cum. But she goes both ways, so she'll take anything she can get. It's why she said what she said when she came in."

"What did you mean by 'she's not yours to play with'?" I ask, sitting up and covering myself with my comforter.

"She's used to getting people to 'play' with her. I can't tell you how many times I caught her having orgies in my house." Jade says, sighing at the end. "I'm trying to teach her restraint, but it's like teaching a puppy not to pee on the furniture. It takes a long time, and a lot of discipline. Unfortunately, she doesn't react to the discipline. She likes it." She says, crossing her ankles. "You should count yourself lucky, Victoria. I don't often tell anyone any of this unless I've already got into their heads to guarantee they won't tell a soul." She says, looking at me.

"Why me?" I ask, staring at her. "If what you're saying is true, then you can have anyone you want. But why do you want me? And why is it seemingly so important that you don't do whatever to make me or whatever you did to Trina?" I ask, shaking my head.

"I have no answers, but it is. As I said, I hate forcing people to do things, and I despise people that do. Catarina's different, since she does it subconsciously." Jade explains, staring into my eyes. "I'll ask you once, and if you say no, we can go downstairs, and you'll never see me again. Do you want to do this?" She asks, letting her robe fall, showing her body again.

"Why do I want to say yes?" I ask, staring at her breasts, noticing her nipples are pierced and there's a tattoo of an anatomical heart over hers with a pair of scissors pressing into it, but not breaking it.

"Like I said, some part of you wants to. So, yes, no, or what?" Jade asks, staring at me.

"Oh, God yes." I say, unable to stop myself.

"Good girl." Jade says with a smirk, strutting towards me.

 **No POV**

Downstairs, as Jade helps Tori remove her costume and Jade tastes Tori, Catarina sits on the couch, Robbie gone (She sent him home when he showed signs of jealousy when Catarina starting flirting with the other guys and Trina), Trina beside her, Andre on her other side, and Beck on Trina's other side.

"So, want to fuck?" Catarina asks the other three, her natural ability to put people into trances kicking in, the other three nodding. "Yay. I love group sex." She says, ripping Andre's costume off and taking his large dark erection in her mouth, sucking him off as he grows harder, reaching his full eleven inches after a few sucks. Beside her, Trina pulls up Beck's toga and, imitating Catarina, takes Beck's member in her mouth, moaning as he hardens.

 **The Next Morning**

"You should consider yourself lucky, Victoria." Jade says the early the next morning, the sun not even up yet, as she and Tori lay side by side.

"Why?" Tori asks, her head resting on Jade's breasts, her ear over Jade's tattoo.

"Because I don't let people eat me out. I eat them, not the other way." Jade says, rubbing Tori's arm.

An hour later, the two make their way downstairs, nothing on, to see Beck laying on the couch, Trina straddling him, without a stitch of clothing on them. In the kitchen, Andre stands with his back to the living room and the others. On her knees before him kneels Catarina, eagerly swallowing all of Andre's member, moaning as he fills her mouth with his seed.

"Was no one else invited?" Jade asks, looking around.

"Huh. Guess no one else showed up." Tori says, feeling shy about being nude in front of her friends and sister, even if none of them know.

What neither girl realized, was Trina sent out a mass text to everyone except Andre and Beck saying the party was cancelled. Lucky for her, since if now, Catarina would have made it a larger orgy, with her in the center covered in male and female ejaculate.

 **And that's the end of this one-shot. Didn't quite go the way I planned, and I'm sure some of you might hate me for showing Trade smut more than Jori, and I have no excuse.**

 **For a moment there, as I was writing this, this almost became a Trade one-shot. Don't know what to make of that.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Happy Halloween, or Feliz Dia De Lose Muertos, to those who celebrate it. To everyone else, hope you enjoyed this one-shot.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
